


An Angel's Lullaby Part 4: Before the Storm

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little violence toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby could be coming any time now and no one in the bunker is prepared. But Cas not knowing how to change a diaper could be the least of your worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Lullaby Part 4: Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 4 of the series. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you to everyone for their kind words. Feedback is always welcomed.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. NO. You are not putting pink in my daughter’s room.”

“Isn’t pink the girls’ color?” Dean growled back.

“No, you sexist douchebag!”

“Yes it is! Girls get pink, boys get blue!”

You reached over and slapped Dean on the head. “Welcome to the 21st century. No pink. If she decides she wants pink when she gets older we can repaint but for now she doesn’t know anything and I refuse to look at Pepto-Bismaul for the next three years.”

“Then what the hell do you want, (Y/N)?”

You crossed your arms over your chest and pursed your lips. “I don’t know.”

Dean rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in resignation. “You’ve rejected every other color, (Y/N). You look like you could pop any day now and we don’t have a place to put the kid. You’ve got all your baby shit taking over half the library and we can’t put it in here till we paint the room so pick a damn part of the rainbow!”

A rush of emotion shot through your bodies from your toes to your tongue. “I CAN’T!” you roared, swinging at Dean’s chest with your fist. “STOP YELLING AT ME, YOU GIANT INSENSITIVE DICK!” You swung your head around. “AND YOU! WHY DON’T YOU TRY HELPING? THIS IS YOUR KID TOO, CAS! GOD!”

You stormed past the angel who had been standing innocently in the doorway watching the argument between you and Dean. You were turning the corner at the end of the hall when you heard Cas’s gravelly voice ask, “What just happened?”

You snorted to yourself. These men were so useless! And stupid. They didn’t understand anything. God, you could just shoot them. Or something else.

And that thought somehow led you to the gun range. You opened the door and met a confused Sam.

Sam lowered his weapon. “(Y/N)? What are you doing down here?”

“I need to shoot something,” you answered, reaching for a rifle.

Sam moved faster than you, pulling the weapon out of your reach. “Um, I don’t think that’s really a good idea, (Y/N).”

“Why not?”

“I-it just doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Sam put an arm around your shoulder and steered you out of the room. “Look, why don’t we go upstairs and fix some lunch? We’ll get Dean to make some sandwiches since he’s our live-in Gordon Ramsay.” 

You twisted out of Sam’s touch. “Are you kidding me?” You punched his arm, feeling tears rush to your eyes again. “God, you’re all the biggest jerks! It’s like you don’t even care-”

“Ow, (Y/N), what are you talking about? What’s wrong?”

“If you actually gave a shit about me and my baby you would have read the book I gave you and then you would know that I can’t have lunchmeat!” 

Sam followed you back upstairs toward the kitchen. His suggestion had infuriated you but you were hungry.

“Wait, (Y/N), I’m sorry,” Sam said. “I have read the book. Well, some of it. I’ve just been really busy lately.”

“I gave it to you three weeks ago!”

Sam stood there with his mouth hanging open, trying to come up with a reply. “It’s… been a really busy three weeks…”

You slammed the refrigerator door shut. “You haven’t been on a hunt in 16 days! You’ve had plenty of time…” You gasped, overtaken by a realization. “Does this mean you haven’t read the parenting book? Or the one on infant development?”

“I… I’m gonna get around to it.”

“SAM!” The box of cereal you were holding in your hand flew out of the grasp and toward Sam’s head. He ducked and the box hit the wall behind him, busting open to spill Cheerios across the floor.

Cas and Dean ran into the kitchen then. “What the hell is happening?” Dean barked.

“Have you two read them?” you demanded.  
Cas and Dean blinked at you. “What exactly are you referring to?” Cas asked.

And with that question you crumbled. Tears rushed out of your eyes without hesitation. You stood in the center of the kitchen turning in half circles, not wanting to see any of the boys but then turning so you could glare at them.

Cas appeared at your side, resting a consoling hand on your shoulder. He was the only one brave enough to approach let alone touch you when you were like this. And if he weren’t an angel he would have battle scars to prove it.

You jerked away from his touch. “No! You guys… You guys are the worst!”

“(Y/N),” Cas said calmly. “You need to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” you snapped. “I can’t believe you haven’t read the books! I gave them to- We’re having a baby! All of us.” You glared at the Winchesters. “We’re raising this baby together! She’s coming any time now and none of us are ready! You guys- Don’t you dare use your angel mojo on me!” You swatted at Cas’s hands, backing away from him.

“Please, (Y/N),” Cas begged. “You have to calm down. You’re upsetting our child.”

Your hand instantly fell to your stomach. You could feel a slight fluttering in your stomach. That was one of your child’s odd traits. She never kicked like so many other women claimed their children did. She just… fluttered. 

Sometimes when you lied in bed at night, in the moments right before sleep claimed you, you were feel the soft brushing and imagined your daughter stretching her wings before she settled down to rest with you.

You sucked in a deep breath, held it, and then released. You repeated the relaxation technique several times, feeling your face dry and heart rate slow to a steady pace. Cas relaxed, obviously sensing your child was at ease again.

“I just need to know that all of us are prepared,” you said softly.

“Well, damn (Y/N), it’s not like we’re completely useless,” Dean said. “We know the basics. No booze, no smokes, no Celine Dion.”

Sam cast his brother a dirty look. “What Dean means is that while we’re not experts on children, we would never let anything bad happen to your daughter.”

You smiled, feeling reassured. “Thanks guys.”

Dean clapped his hands together and the sharp sound seemed to blow away the remaining traces of tension in the room. “Okay, so whose up for some grub?”  
“I’m always hungry,” you said.

“Yeah, I’m feeling a little hungry too,” Sam agreed.

“I actually need to step out for a short time,” Cas said.

You turned to him. “Where are you going?”

He met your eyes briefly. “There are just some… things I need to get.”

You peered at him closely, trying to pick up on any weird signs that could give away what the angel was clearly trying to hide. But Cas became stoic, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders. “Okay…” you finally said. “Well, don’t be out too late. We have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning.”

“Of course.” And with that, Cas turned on his heel and fled the bunker.

“Was that weird?” you asked.

“Very,” Sam answered.

“When is Cas not weird?” Dean snorted and began slamming cabinet drawers. “So what are you guys in the mood for?”

“Whatever you can come up with, Paula,” you said and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dean grumbling and Sam laughing.

After dinner you and the brothers settled down for a few old movies out of Dean’s collection. Cas had still not returned when the three of you decided to retire to your rooms.

It wasn’t odd for the angel to be gone for long periods of times so you tried not to worry. Except that Cas had been acting funny when he’d left. You couldn’t shake the memory of his secretive eyes from your head. 

You yawned. You opened and closed your mouth a few times, your tongue feeling dry. It looked like a trip to the kitchen was necessary before you turned in for the night. 

You crawled out of bed and began walking. More like waddling. You frowned. You felt like a fat penguin. 

This pregnancy was a difficult transformation for you physically. You had never been super model size, but hunting had required you to say in decent shape. And now you couldn’t run, couldn’t lift anything more than ten pounds, your back constantly ached, and a single flight of stairs left you winded.  
A series of soft grunts drew you from your pity party. You peered into the darkness in front of you. There was another frustrated growl. You took slow steps toward the sound and realized they were coming from the future nursery. 

Frowning deeply, you flung the door open. Your frown instantly became surprise.

Cas was standing at the one table you had left in the room. On the table laid a baby doll and in Cas’s hand was a white diaper.

You watched as he slipped the diaper under the doll’s bottom and tried to put it on only to find it was inside-out.

You felt your lips stretch into a wide smile and the most beautiful warmth spread through your body.

“Cas,” you called.

Cas looked up on you, a tight frown on his face. It loosened as your presence slowly registered. “Why are you awake?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you said, stepping into the room. “What about you? Everything okay?”

“I can’t figure out how to put this on the doll,” he said, frowning back down at the toy. “The manual said these tabs should stick but nothing is sticking.”

He reached for the book lying next to the doll. You hadn’t even noticed it before. When he lifted it you were able to read the title. It was an instruction manual on how to put a diaper on the child.

And then you noticed the other books around him. Some were in piles, others lied open with highlighted passages and scribbles. You picked on up. And then another and another. They were all books about children and parenting. 

“Cas, did you read all these?”

“Hmm?” Cas looked around as if he had just noticed the small library himself. “Oh, yes. I just finished them an hour ago.”

An hour ago? So he had been here all this time? Locked in this room reading?

“Why?” The question just slipped out.

“You seemed quite frustrated earlier.”

“You mean in the kitchen? When I yelled at you about the books?”

“Yes,” he said and grabbed a new diaper to practice with.

“So you read every book ever printed about prenatal care and parenting and now you’re practicing how to put a diaper on a baby.”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God.”

Cas turned then. He looked slightly alarmed. “What’s wrong? Have I angered you again?”

Hopeless. He was utterly hopeless.

You stepped forward and pressed your hands to his cheeks. His eyes remained wide with worry even as you leaned closer and kissed him.

“I don’t understand,” Cas said. “Are you pleased or angry?”

“Cas, you have made me the happiest pregnant woman in the world.”

“There is no way to measure happiness so we can’t for certain-”

You closed a hand over his mouth. “Cas. Don’t. Don’t ruin it. Okay?”

He nodded and you watched closely as his eyes softened. You let your hand fall away and kissed him again. This time Cas kissed you back. It was slow and gentle. Instead of your tongues battling each other, they danced. You kissed as if you had all time in the world and the deepest love for one another.

Cas’s finger brushed over your cheek. When you pulled back you saw a tear on his fingertip. 

“Why are you crying?” Cas whispered.

“Because I’m happy,” you replied and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

You guided Cas to your bedroom. Though you two had been intimate a few times and you were carrying his child, Cas and you didn’t sleep together. First of all, Cas didn’t sleep and, second, the very thought had felt awkward. 

But now you didn’t want to be alone. You wanted to feel his warmth next to you, fall asleep to the sound of his steady breathing and strong heartbeat close to your ear.

Once you were in your room you made Cas strip down to his boxers. Without the sexual atmosphere you were usually in when making Cas undress you actually couldn’t help giggling as you watched the angel of the lord strip. 

The two of you burrowed under the blankets and Cas wasted no time pulling you toward him. You head rested in the crook of his shoulder and his other arm draped over your body, his hand coming to rest on your stomach.

Another short fit of giggles escaped you. “What?” Cas asked, and you felt his gravelly voice vibrate through you.

“Never thought I’d be spooning with an angel,” you said.

“Spooning?”

“Nevermind.” You placed your hand over Cas’s and closed your eyes.

You had just started to sink into sleep when you heard Cas’s voice again. It was very soft, not quite as deep as it usually was. He wasn’t speaking English. It sounded ancient and beautiful, powerful even. Melodic.

He was singing, you realized. His hand was moving gently over your stomach. He was singing to your baby. 

A faint smile pulled at your lips and you closed your eyes again.

And that’s how you fell asleep, to the sound of an angel’s lullaby.

You woke the next morning alone in your bed. But not alone in your room.

You turned over carefully and saw Cas standing next to the bed. He was fully dressed, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

“Good morning,” you echoed.

“Our appointment is in an hour.”

You sighed. He was such an unromantic buzzkill. “Okay. I’ll get ready.”

You were showered and dressed and out the door in a half hour. Somehow all four of you ended up going. You had discovered a few weeks ago that the baby did not enjoy travelling via Cas. You could barely get your stomach behind the wheel of a car and Cas knew as much about driving as your unborn daughter. This all added up to Dean playing the designated chauffeur, Sam coming along because he needed some supplies anyway, and you and Cas gazing out the back windows of the Impala.

Dean dropped you and Cas off at the hospital so he and Sam could do their shopping while you were getting probed and petted. 

You sat next to Cas in the waiting room. There was one other couple. They were staring at Cas. You couldn’t really blame them. He was dressed far too formally for a doctor’s visit and he was sitting stiff, face blank, staring at the opposite wall. 

You nudged him with your elbow. “Cas, you’re freaking people out.”

He turned his eyes toward you. “Sorry.” His eyes shifted toward the couple. 

Their bodies instantly tensed and you sighed. Y reached out and took the angel’s hand and his attention snapped right to the physical contact.

“So what were you singing last night?” you asked, lacing your fingers through his.

Cas’s eyes were fixated on your joined hands. “It was an Enochian lullaby,” he replied after a moment.

You leaned closer. “Angels sing lullabies?”

“We sing many of songs in heaven. Angels have beautiful voices.”

A nurse entered the room then and called your name. “That’s us,” you said.

Cas stood and helped you to your feet. With a hand behind your back he guided you after the nurse.

You had been careful to choose a different hospital this time. You couldn’t risk getting the same nurse as last time and her freaking out over your sudden transformation into your third trimester.

“So is this the daddy?” the nurse asked cheerfully, glancing at Cas.

“I am the biological father, yes,” Cas answered.

You rolled your eyes. “Yep, he’s the one.”

“With pretty blues like those I don’t think you stood a chance,” the nurse laughed to herself and gestured you inside the small room.

You lied on the bed and pulled your shirt up. Cas watched intently as the nurse smoothed the cold gel over your stomach. The nurse noticed him slowly back away. “Where are you going, Dad? Don’t you wanna see your baby?”

You held your hand out and Cas stepped forward to take it in his. He stood next to you as the nurse moved the wand over your stomach. She hummed to herself as she tried to find the perfect picture of your child.

“Ah, there she is,” she finally gushed. “There’s your daughter.”

You smiled at the screen. There she was. Just a mess of white and black lines, but it was her.

You felt pressure on your hand and turned your head to look up at Cas. He was staring at the screen as if trying to memorize every speck of black and every streak of white. His eyes were shining brightly and a tear finally broke free to streak down his cheek.

Your breath hitched in your throat while the nurse awed like a 14-year-old. Seeing Cas cry made the brightest kind of happiness well up inside of. It made you feel warm down to the very tips of your toes. In that moment, you felt like you could explode.

And then there was a loud sound of something shattering and the room went dark. You and the nurse screamed. 

“What the…” you heard the nurse say. “What happened? I-I can’t see anything.”

“Calm down,” you told her. “It’s going to be okay. Cas?”

The door to the room opened and light filtered in. Cas stood by the doorway, a deep frown etched into his face.

The nurse gawked at her equipment. There was smoke flowing out of the monitors. Everything was fried.

“Oh my God,” she breathed. “I… I have to… How did… I’ll be right back.”

As soon as the nurse sprinted out the door Cas said, “We have to leave.”

“What just happened?” you asked, sitting up.

“It was the baby.”

You slid off the table. “What do you mean it was the baby?”

“She was reacting to your happiness. It caused a power surge and blew out this entire floor.”

Cas didn’t give you time to process that information. He grabbed your hand and led you down the hall. The back-up generators had kicked on but all the nurses were scurrying. 

You and Cas were passing through the lobby when it all went dark again. 

You looked down at your stomach. “Is this the baby again?”

“No.” 

Cas was looking outside. You followed his gaze and felt your jaw come almost unhinged. It was pitch black out except for the raging strikes of lightning. You could hear the roar of heavy rain under the grumbling thunder.

“Cas, what’s happening?”

“We have to get out of here.” 

He began pulling you toward the front doors. “What? Out there? We can’t go out there,” you cried. 

“We can’t stay in here,” Cas barked, pulling harder. “We have to get to the bunker now.” 

“Cas, what-”

Cas was suddenly sailing through the air. He crashed into the far wall. Cas jumped to his feet but before either of you could say anything there was a sharp pain in your head. The last thing you saw was Cas’s face shadowed in fear as he opened his mouth to yell words you would never hear.


End file.
